打叉
by Rhythm Shadow
Summary: 嗯。。这是我第一次写的。。。我也不怎么会用这个Fanfiction。。不过希望你们会喜欢！！我先说：我并没有拥有任何东西除了故事和Flames这个角色。
1. Chapter 1

################################################## #####################

配对：

1 ）Sonic 和 Rainbow Dash

2 ）Tails 和Twilight

3 ）Shadow和 Pinkie Pie

4 ）Knuckles和Applejack

5 ）Sliver和 Rarity

6 ） Fluttershy和 Flames

################################################## ##########################

第1章：它仅仅是个开始

不知从哪儿来的迷雾。它直直冲向小马镇，速度超快。

它停了下来。

然后，形成了一个小云，是多么的可爱。可是，你万万也想不到，它，

是可怕的飓风。。。。

在小马镇一切都很平静，就像往常。Twilight与他的助手，一个紫色的龙宝宝，Spike 在一棵巨树图书馆裡。Spike 双手拿着一堆书，走上又走下的，非常忙碌。Twilight 沉浸在她的书堆里。那堆书犹如山那么高，厚得你甚至想象也无法想象。

Fluttershy 在她的小屋对着她一群可爱的小动物们唱着歌儿，靠近Eeverfree Forest。她的甜美的歌声牵住了小动物们的心，无法离开。。。脑袋里都是她温柔的歌声。

转移至Applejack， Ponyville 里最强壮的小马。为什么我会这么说呢？她在她的生活中曾蹶了超过1000000000个苹果树。现在还在蹶着一棵苹果树，使红彤彤的苹果掉下来。

Rarity，声称自己是最漂亮的小马在Equestria ，也是个时尚达人。那被魔法使唤的针，一针一线地缝着一件紫色的裙子。在她的后面，挂着最美，最华丽的衣服。可见她是多么的专心。

Rainbow Dash 与她的工作好伙伴在天气控制工厂里合理工作。她是天气控制部的队长。他们在分工合作地让这和平的小镇有个凉习习的微风。

最后，一个蓬蓬头发的粉红色的小马，是的，那是Pinkie Pie。她在一间可爱造型的甜点店里，Sugarcube Corner。通过窗口，我们可看见一对双胞胎在她阳光般的笑容下，笑得如此灿烂。她怀里的婴儿是Mr. Carrot Cake 和 Mrs. Cupcake 的孩子。他们玩得非常快乐，笑声布满整街。

一切都非常好，在这个轻松的一天。这个和谐的国家，被称为Equestria。和谐与友谊处处弥漫。

但是，有些事，都是来得太突然，无法预料到的。

"！！！"在Canterlot,白色的Alicorn，Princess Celestia，猛睁双眼，她心里突然有个悲伤，恐惧的感觉，像剑一样，突如其来。她的妹妹，Princess Luna，注意到这点。她挑起她的眉毛问。

""姐姐，怎么了？" 那位深蓝色的Alicorn，有着漂亮的宝蓝头发，关心地问。

"我。。。我有不祥的预感。。。快召集所有小马！！"Luna 闭上眼睛，深深地感觉到，有个不明物体正靠近小马镇。她点点头，使用剩一点点的天角兽魔法，瞬移到小马镇。

Celestia现在并不知道那是什么，她只感觉到有股剧烈的黑暗魔法接近，导致所有小马都失去了力量。天角兽也不例外，他们的魔法级都降到独角兽状态。

Celestia 拿起笔和纸，

"_亲爱的__Princess Cadence__，我感到个不明物体带着黑暗的力量，靠近__Equestria__，请您赶快召集你所有的水晶小马，使用您的力量，使个保护魔法。您敬爱的，__Princess Celestia__。"_那张信卷起后，消失在充满恐惧的空气中。

我们可以听到哭泣，混乱，尖叫的声音，到处都是。Twilight从她的大树冲出来，她的大眼睛凝视着这个情况。

*我。。。我。。。我不能用我的魔法。。。怎。。。怎么回事。。。？* Twilight 摸不清现在的状况。

"TWILIGHT！！！"有人喊她的名字，但她只是坐在那里，面无表情。

她的视线转移至旁边，只看见一脸惊慌的Rainbow。

"Rainbow。。。。我的魔法。。。消失了。。。没希-"她的话被拥抱她的Rainbow打断。Twilight再也忍不住了，她的泪顿时流入满脸。"Rainbow！！！"她承受不住心里的悲伤感，

"。。我相信一切都会好起来的。。。肯定它会。。。"Rainbow轻轻地说。Twilight的泪流得更多。

甚至Rainbow也承受不了这个黑暗的力量，她正与心里的黑暗奋斗。

*这股力量。。。到底来自。。。那里。。。？*她半睁眼睛。

Princess Luna 站在小马镇中心的屋顶上。她低头望去，所看见的只有悲伤与绝望。

她使用Canterlot Voice" **各位小马镇的公民！！！！请注意！！！****PRINCESS CELESTIA ****要我们立刻在****CATERLOT ****城堡集合！！！！清冷静下来！！！我重复！！。。。"**

Twilight 听见此宣布，她睁开眼睛。她看见Rainbow 还有一点点的眼泪在她的眼睛。"谢谢你。。。。"她朋友们也在这里。Rainbow停下拥抱她。

"Twilight！！你还好吧？"Applejack的声音有些哽咽。

"。。。我没事。相信你们也听见了。"她们点点头，马上跑向Station Square。

Princess Luna看见Mane 6 她们来了。她们的脸色都有轻微的惊吓，Twilight显得最慌张。

"PRINCESS LUNA！！！你和PRINCESS CELESTIA还好吗？？！！！为什么每只马都失去了力量与魔法？？！！！"她放生大喊，试图让恐惧感少一些。

"。。。我们稍后会解释，我们都很好。请冷静下来，Twilight。现在，**大家赶紧聚集！！我即将把大家瞬移到****CANTERLOT****城堡！！！"**她飞起来，闭上她暗蓝色的双眼。当她再次睁开，再看小马镇最后一眼，看见暴风来袭了。

"我希望公主们都没事。。。"Twilight低着头说。

Fluttershy 轻轻抱着她，给她带来了温暖。

"我敢肯定，她们会没事的。 " Rainbow 自信地说。

" Sugarcube ，你没什么什么好担心的。 " Applejack带着稍微心虚的语气。

"她们会没事的，亲爱的。 " 那位白色的小马，Rarity说道。

"噢噢噢噢噢噢噢噢噢噢噢噢噢噢噢噢噢噢噢这真的是最兴奋的时刻等一下就会有个惊喜在未来等着我们噢我说不完啦！！！！！"好动儿Pinkie Pie一口气说完。

Twilight抬起头，她的好朋友们都给她一个勉强的笑容。她知道，大家也在承受这个痛苦。她对她们苦笑。

"Equestria的公民，今天我们会聚集在这儿因有事宣布。刚刚，我亲爱的妹妹，Princess Luna 得知有个飓风正接近小马镇，它也会袭击整个Equestria。这个飓风带来了不知名的黑暗力量，相信大家也感受到：它也夺取大家的力量与魔法，包括我们天角兽。现在我们天角兽也只剩下独角兽程度的力量。为了大家不被飓风袭击，我会是个简单的独角兽魔法，保护魔法。就如同Princes Cadence。"大家都在议论纷纷。"请大家冷静下来！！"

"我哥哥那里。。。？"Twilight 轻声说道。

"我即将在三声后开始实行法术！！"黄色的光环围绕着Princess Celestia 的角。

"一！！"

马马们互相拥抱当Celestia 飞起来的时候。

"二！！！！"

他们闭上了眼睛，等待着魔法的降临。

"三！！！"她们闭眼睛闭得更紧了。

Rainbow 感觉有东西插入她的身体，她感到一切都停止了。

她们慢慢地睁开双眼，发现自己的身体围绕着浅浅的白色光环。城堡也是一样。

*所以。。。这就是保护魔法。。？*Rainbow边想边打量自己。

"好。。。完成了。"在Celestia刚结束她的话后，可怕的飓风已降临了。每只小马都有恐惧的表情。

"天气控制天马！！！我需要你控制在城堡周围的天气！"Princess Celestia 吩咐道。Rainbow敬了个礼，然后与其他天气控制天马飞出了城堡。

"公主！ " Spike 第一个冲向无力的Princess Celestia，其他的跟了上来。

"我们无法控制这些云，队长！ " 一位天马叫道。在一个风雨交加的天空中，我们可看见几只天马在空中。

*为什么会这样？*Rainbow在她的脑袋里默默沉思。"继续推动这些云！！！告诉他们我们是强大的！！！告诉他们我们有力量保护Equestria！！！！"她虽知道马马们的力量已被夺去，可他不认输，加入其他天马推推云。

*原本。。。这个土地。。。是和平的。。。现在变了个样。。。我。。我。。。* 她眯起眼睛，心里忿忿不平。

"我们是不会输的！！"雷声重重，被袭击真是惨。突然，尖叫声传来。

"啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！救命啊！！！"Rainbow 冲向叫声的方向，看见一只天马的蹄子卡在一朵奇怪的云。

"继续推！！！"它吩咐后就冲向那棕色的可怜天马。

"冷静点，我来帮你。" 她开始拉他的蹄子，尝试从云中把他的蹄子给拉出来。当她拉的时候，她感到一股轻微的黑暗力量。

她拉得更大力，终于，那棕色天马的蹄子出来了。他谢了Rainbow 几千次。

"没问题，现在回去工作。 "棕色天马敬了个礼，然后返回到工作站。

Rainbow准备飞走了，但有东西吸引了她的注意力。

*？*

一个闪着暗淡黑光的奇怪的石头，怎么会在这个奇怪的云？才不要告诉你！告诉你待会儿就没有惊喜了！！

"那是什么？"她走进一步，好奇心的种子开始在她心里发芽。

当她走近的时候，那股好奇心更强，再加上了黑暗的力量。现在，她不能移开她的视线了。

她的心里是充满着，

*一定要拿到！！！一定要拿到！！！*的念头。

她越走越近，能不能离开我并不知道。别怪我。

*来吧~~来吧~~*一个小小的声音悄悄向起。

"不！！！"她快书退后几步，刚刚那股恐惧真强。

花了几分钟站在那儿思考，慢慢恢复意识，脸色也放松了许多。

*刚刚真是太危险了！如果再-等等！这里的四周没有狂风乱雨耶！*她那双大眼睛注意到。

她回头再次看向那块石头。石头闪得更亮，像太阳，但是是黑暗的。

*嗯。。。也许。。。 *她再次把她的蹄子伸出来。她有点挣扎了。 *万一不是。。？*她停了下来。

*不管了！！* 她又迅速地伸出蹄子把那石头拿出来。其实,在她的脑里是有点挣扎。

当她触动那个怪石时，她觉得有东西击中她的身体，他整个人呆住了三秒。

她摇摇头，恢复意识，继续拉。

她越拉，那怪石闪得更亮！！不过，是黑暗的。

*啊。。！*

她成功把怪石拔出来了，飓风也随着消失。

*我...我... ..我做到了！！*

"WOOOOOOOHHHOOOOOOOO!" 欢呼声响起，马马们都从城堡出来了，个个带着笑容。

公主给了她胜利的笑容。她的嘴角越翘越高，她感觉到胜利，马马们的鼓掌声，喊叫声。

"Yeehaw！！我就知道你能做到！！！"Applejack 喊道。

"我就知道一定会很精彩是时候举行派对了WOOOOOOOO

！！！！" Pinkie 一口气说完。

"你做得真棒！！"Rarity叫道。

"Rainbow Dash！！ Rainbow Dash！！ RainbowDa。。"Twilight 不断地喊她的名字。

"耶 ~"Fluttershy 轻轻地欢呼起来。

"AWWWWW YEAHHHHH！！！" 她放声大喊胜利。她真的很喜欢胜利的感觉。

*这真的是有多20% 的酷！！*

他们没有注意到的是在她的手里发着黑暗的光的怪石。它的黑光越来越亮，随着马马们的欢呼声越来越强。

Rainbow 实在是太享受这个荣耀，完全不理会她手里的黑暗力量。

就在这时。。。

一个刺眼的光闪过整个Equestria。如此明亮的它可以把马马们的眼睛给弄瞎了。

那光包围着Rainbow Dash。 她终于感觉到那股黑暗的力量了。

*发-发-发生了什么事？？！！！*她想要尖叫，但她不能发出她的声音。有东西卡在她的喉咙。

那块砸她手里的怪石迅速变黑，然后变成很深的暗红色。接着，那耀眼的光芒闪得更亮，所有的小马别过头。

感觉就像只发生一秒。一切都过了，那光也不见了，随着。。。

她的好姐妹们赶快回头过来看看发生什么事。唯一不回头的人是 Fluttershy，在恐惧中颤抖。

她用颤抖的声音问道。她听到一些小马好奇声，她内心有点恐惧。她转过头回来了，不知道发生了什么事。

"Fluttershy。。。Rainbow。。。呢。。？"Twilight吐出这几个字，眼神空虚。

"我。。。我。。"本来想说在那边，结果不是。"她。。。不见了。。。"Fluttershy跨了下来。

大家都很奇怪，她去了哪里？？

"它不可能会死的。。"Rarity 说。

"绝对。。不可能。。"Applejack接着说。

"放心，她去了一个很有趣的地方。"Pinkie带着微笑说。

"不。。不。。。不是天。。天。。天堂？？"Fluttershy 支支吾吾地说，大家都用这焦虑的眼神看着Pinkie。

"不不不，一定不是！！嘻嘻！！"她快乐地说。当所有的小马都各自回到了各自的家，Princess Celestia 马上召集了Twilight 她们与Spike。

唷 ！！那真是太累了 ！感谢阅读 ！

嗯。。这是我第一次写的。。。我也不是很会用。。。不过还是很感激你们阅读！！^_^


	2. Chapter 2

噢，我的天哪！！我还以为会没人看。好吧，我的一位好朋友想要我继续我的故事，我就继续吧~。。。我有点忘了我上次写了啥。。。XD

* * *

><p>第二章：啥怪地方？？？变身？？？<p>

上次说到Princess Celestia 召集Twilight 她们与Spike。

"至于Rainbow Dash 去了哪里，我不是很清楚。。。不过，我亲爱的妹妹，Princess Luna 感应到她不在Equestria了。。。"Princess Celestia 用认真的眼神望着皱眉头的她们。她就坐在她的宝座上。

"所。。。以？？"Twilight 问道。

"等一等，公主您所说的'不在'，是。。。？"Applejack还没等到Princess Celestia就插嘴说。

"。。。（叹气）其实并不是你们想象的。。。她去了。。。另一个空间。"Princess Celestia 闭上了眼睛。

"虾米？？？！！！（意思是：什么）"四位小马加上一只紫色的龙宝宝叫了起来，没叫反而欢呼的是Pinkie Pie。

"嘻嘻哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！！"她竟然大笑了起来。他的朋友们给她了一个眼神。

"我们要如何救她呢？"Rarity 非常担心。

我们只见Princess Celestia 开始走向那无比巨大窗口，望了望外头。

"我。。。还没想到，要如何穿越空间。那股带走她的力量，是不知名的。"她说了一句让大家彻底绝望的话。

"现在，我们唯一能够做的，也就是祈祷她。她也要靠自己才能闯回Equestria。"Princess Celestia 说了过后，Twilight 她们准备回Ponyville 了。

火车站站了一堆小马，热闹不已。只有4只小马与一只龙宝宝沉浸在伤感中。Pinkie。。。不用讲了。

"我有一个办法，那就是去The Castle Of The Two Sister 的Library 找找如何穿越空间的方法！！"Twilight 突然大声宣布，打破了火车内的寂静。

大家沉思了一会儿，Spike觉得这提议不错。

"好吧！！这也是唯一能让我们做的东西！！姐妹们，你们觉得怎样？？？" Applejack 站了起来，为大家打起精神。

"不错，不错。好！！就在明天！！"Spike第一个跳起来赞成。

"也对，天色已经暗了下来。。。"Fluttershy说得非常非常小声，好像说给蚂蚁听的。

"上午10点正吧！"Rarity也提议道。说完便打了个哈欠。

"嗯，到站了，再见了，各位！！"Applejack与朋友们告辞。

"再见，晚安。"Twilight 说了就走向自己那巨无霸的图书馆。

*但愿Rainbow没事。。。*噢，她睡了。

*这。。。这是。。。那儿？？* Rainbow飘在云端。放眼一望，前面有云，后面也有云，左边也是有很多云，右边还是云。我知道我很废。

*看起来不像Equestria。。。*Rainbow皱一皱眉头，开始打量这里四周。

嗯。。。看不见蓝天。。。云层挡着了蓝天的美，由淡淡的七彩色的云朵代替。下面也是有一大堆的云，根本是看不见青青的草地。Rainbow若有所思。

*我。。。我想。。。回家。。。*她那双品红的眼睛看起来。。。看起来。。。咦？？？？变暗了！！！

*但是。。。这里没有出口。。。* 啊！！！她的翅膀竟然。。！退色？？！！

*不可能。。。回家了吧。。？* 喂！！！Rainbow振作点！！！喂！！！可惜她听不见我嘶喊的叫声。原本是多么漂亮的七彩头发与柔顺的尾巴，竟然一瞬间变成黑白色了。

当时，*不可能的。。。不可能的。。。* 四周围的温度瞬间下降，快变成我家开着空调的房间了。

*好想。。。好想睡。。。*惨了惨了！它要闭上双眼了！！

她眯起双眼，准备要睡死的时候，突然又猛睁双眼。

*不行啊！我的朋友们在呼唤我！我不能睡！* 啥？？

Rainbow的身体又恢复了生气，柔顺的头发与尾巴像刚泼上颜色一样，眼睛闪闪发亮。恢复生气的她，格外帅气！！潇洒！！！

*我，准备离开这个怪地方了！！！*她意志坚定，展翅冲向远方。

*奇怪！飞了那么久，怎么还在这些云朵里？？* 对咯！这些云真是奇怪。

云层反映出Rainbow的黑黑影子，那影子正快速地往前冲。Rainbow感觉好像已有一千年没这样子飞了。她觉得，她很喜欢这种感觉。

自由，微风拍打着她的脸，超级快的速度，快要中罚单但是没关系的那种感觉，让她感到清爽。

Rainbow闭上双眼，回忆起以前与朋友们的欢乐时光。那是无比的幸福啊！！！她加速，心里要回家的念头似箭。虽然知道Twilight又要碎碎念了。她的嘴微微扬起。

左方微微响起爆炸声，Rainbow扭一扭头。*蛤？？*

后来，一阵大风来袭，把所有怪怪的七彩云吹掉了。Rainbow停下，用她那双蹄子挡着大风，半睁着眼，慢慢飞向爆炸的地方。

风停了，她又加速，'咻'一声飞掉。

*看到了！*就在那，一只黑黑的东西与一只小白兔面对面站着，中间隔了一段距离。白兔脸色紧绷，一直流汗，好像很害怕的样子。

那只黑黑的东西一直傻笑。看得出那一方是天使，那一方是恶魔了。Rainb- 等等！！我没眼瞎吧。。？Rainbow摇身一变变成了一只比我家的狗大6倍的，刺猬？？？！！！

她穿了一件有她的可爱图案的白色_T-__恤 加上一件蓝天色的外套。 粉红与白色条纹迷你短裙（当然有穿黑色安全裤 ）配上蓝色_靴子，哦还有还有，还有彩虹色的袜子。我的天啊！！！！

她柔顺的七彩头发（没有尾巴了）变得很长很长，比我的长。她威风凛凛地走了过来，大声说："喂！！那边的黑小子！！不准跟我发颠！！！"

她走向那只已吓到脸色发白的兔子面前（本来就白的，我很废耶XD），挡着她。

"**发颠。。？"**那只黑黑的东西，还是不要叫他黑黑的东西，叫黑先生吧！黑先生狂笑，好像看见天底下最可笑的东西。

*有什么好笑的？发神经了吗？？* Rainbow暗地里咒骂。

"**听着！这里没你的事！！快滚！！"**低沉的声音从黑先生的嘴里出来，但是进了Rainbow Dash的耳朵后，激怒了她。

"什么？？？你叫我滚？？！！"她生气了。。噢，不。"我就滚给你看！！！"

Rainbow 像韵力操队员般，弯一弯腰，急速滚向黑先生。不到一秒，黑先生撞向后面的那一棵芒果树。我深深地为那芒果树同情。因为被黑先生撞后，留下深深的刮痕痕迹。

"哈！"Rainbow为胜利叫了一声，然后转身走向那兔子。不理会睡死了的黑先生，怪可怜的。

。。。她好像没注意到自己变身了。0 .0

"你没事吧 ？？"Rainbow温柔地问。那只兔子轻轻点点头，我注意到她身旁有只不明物体，不对！是不明动物！

"那怪物没弄伤你吧？"

"。。没。。"兔子似乎冷静下来了，头顶的汗应该蒸发完了。

"你叫什么名字？？"Rainbow又问道。

"Cream，Cream The Rabbit。其实，刚刚他是我的朋友，只是一时间他失去控制，才会变成这样的。。。不过还是谢谢您，刚刚他的确是要伤害我。" Cream答道。

"。。。" Rainbow在原地呆掉了。

"呃。。。小姐？" Cream摇了摇她。

"噢！非常对不起！！我以为他要欺负你呢！！"Rainbow说。

白兔。。。不。。。Cream微微笑。这时-

"**咦？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？**" Rainbow大叫。

"？"Cream以奇怪的眼神看着一脸慌张的Rainbow。

Rainbow拿起她的双手，玩弄她的手指，摸一摸脸，然后又重复动作。

*我。。。我。。。我变成了。。。刺猬？？？！！* 终于发现到了。

"怎么了？？"Cream一脸问号歪着头地问。

"没，没事！呵呵！！" Rainbow收起慌张的脸。*冷静冷静！！*

"好吧！！那我们-"Cream还没说完Rainbow就被一个很强大的力度撞晕了。她只能看见的，只有一个字，黑。

* * *

><p>感谢阅读！！！感恩！！！！曾惠双留言哦~ ^_^ ^^<p>

（没打破纪录写到十页耶。。。）感激！！^^


End file.
